


After Dark

by punkrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Porn with Feelings, bc how else will the fluffy husbands be together, handjobs, you can't spell thace without ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock/pseuds/punkrock
Summary: Thace was rescued from the Druids, and he shares a quiet evening with Ulaz.





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the gayest things I've ever written, enjoy.

The blue lights in the small bedroom were dimmed to their lowest setting. Bright light made Thace nervous after his imprisonment, especially if the lights were purple. That was one of the reasons why Ulaz chose to stay at the Castle with his mate instead of moving back home to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. While the Blades had nothing to do with the empire, they had the same color palette. Princess Allura had been less than thrilled about two Galra taking up permanent residence in her home, but Keith and Shiro eventually talked her into letting them stay. 

The Galra couple rarely left their room, and tonight was another lazy evening. Ulaz leaned against the headboard, half-sitting up with one knee bent so he could balance his data pad on it and scroll through reports one-handed. His other leg was stretched out in front of him, and Thace's head rested on Ulaz's thigh. Thace was curled up on his side facing Ulaz, his eyes closed. If it weren't for the deep rumbling purr coming from Thace’s throat, Ulaz would think that he dozed off on his lap. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ulaz ran his fingers through Thace's short hair, scratching behind his ears absentmindedly. Most of Thace's fur had been shaved off when they rescued him, too matted to untangle. Weeks later, his fur had grown out from the fuzzy stubble. Thace was becoming more recognizable as the sideburns and facial hair grew back in slowly. Thace had trouble regulating his body temperature with the thinner coat, and he spent most of his time curled up under thick blankets.

Ulaz trailed his hand down the back of Thace's head to his shoulders, and he felt tense muscles under his fingertips. He squinted at his mate’s peaceful expression. "Hey," Ulaz said.

Thace made a noise to acknowledge his mate, but it came out as a sleepy chirp distorted by his purrs. Ulaz covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. That was adorable. Thace's ears went back, his pride bruised. "Hmm," he managed after he cleared his throat.

"You're tense. How's your pain?”

Thace cracked his yellow eyes open and glanced to the chart Ulaz taped to the headboard. It had faces in increasing levels of distress and a block of text underneath each doodle. Ulaz made it himself. “A two,” Thace said, letting his eyes fall shut again. 

Ulaz resumed stroking his hair. “Big improvement from this morning…Do you want more medicine?" 

Thace shook his head. The pills knocked him out, and he already slept for most of the day. His chronic nerve pain had flared up again last night, so the minor aches he felt now were nothing in comparison. 

“How about a massage?”

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

"I’ll never say no to a back rub," Thace said. He rolled off of Ulaz, who helped Thace shrug out of his black bathrobe, leaving him completely nude. Thace stretched out on his stomach with his forehead resting on his folded arms. 

Ulaz straddled Thace's hips, but he kept most of his weight off of his mate. Ulaz swallowed hard as he looked down at his mate's scarred back, the skin stretched tight over Thace's ribs and spinal cord. He tried not to think about the abuse Thace went through, his goal was to make his mate feel better, not get angry. Thace didn't want his pity, either. 

He rubbed small circles into Thace's shoulders with his thumbs, starting out with gentle brushes and gradually increasing the pressure until he was working the knots out with his fingers. Thace made small noises into the pillow as the massage hovered on the border between pain and pleasure. He purred when Ulaz eased up and switched to kneading his muscles with his palms.

As the massage continued, Thace’s was acutely aware of how little clothing the two of them were wearing, and all of the points of contact where they were skin to skin. Ulaz’s hands were turning him into a puddle as his muscles relaxed. 

Thace relished the intimacy of the moment, and while the touch wasn't sexual, he felt desire for the first time in what must have been ages. Sex had never been high on his priority list, and Ulaz never pressured him. At the same time, Ulaz had never turned Thace down on the rare occasions he was in the mood. Thace shifted his hips with a quiet whine. Lying on his stomach was becoming uncomfortable.

“You alright?” Ulaz asked, stopping his ministrations. 

“Um… this is turning me on, I think,” Thace said, his statement coming out more like a question. 

Ulaz raised his eyebrows and smirked down at Thace. “Oh. Do you want to do something about that?”

Thace snorted and reached for Ulaz’s hand. In this moment, he wanted to be touched. If he changed his mind later, he knew from experience that Ulaz wouldn't take it personally. “Yeah. C’mere, please.”

Ulaz rolled off of his mate to lie down beside him, and then Thace had his hands on his face and their lips met. Ulaz grinned into the eager kisses, their flat noses brushing against each other as they found a rhythm. 

Ulaz rubbed his lover’s cheek with his thumb and pressed their foreheads together as they took a break to catch their breath. “So… how do you want to do this?” Ulaz asked.

“I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you.”

Thace huffed and smacked Ulaz’s chest lightly. “You know what I meant. And um, I’ll reciprocate if you want.” 

“I'd like that, but there's no pressure.”

Thace ran his hand down his partner’s chest to his waistband, feeling the soft patch of white fur as his hand slipped beneath the fabric. Ulaz took the hint and pulled down his loose lounge pants and underwear in one movement. His breath hitched as Thace’s hand wrapped around his length, and he reached down to return the favor. 

Thace shifted closer and kissed Ulaz, muffling the little noises they were both making. Ulaz was lying on Thace’s arm, and Thace’s leg was hitched over the other man’s hip. Thace started laughing into the kiss, and Ulaz pulled back to look at his blushing mate. “What's so funny?”

“This position is really awkward, babe.”

Ulaz looked down at the way their limbs were tangled together. “Maybe we could just lay next to each other?” 

Thace kissed him one more time before he rolled over onto his back. “Much better,” he said, reaching down to resume stroking Ulaz. His mate nuzzled him and followed suit.

Thace bit his lip, his eyes screwed shut and eyebrows furrowed. Ulaz watched his face carefully with a slight frown. He was stroking Thace the way he liked- firm pressure, focusing on the head- but he was only half-hard at best. “You okay?” Ulaz asked. Thace had never been shy to tell him if he was doing something he didn't like. Instead of redirecting him, Thace nodded eagerly, which made Ulaz laugh and lean in to kiss his cheek. If Thace was having fun, Ulaz was happy. 

Minutes later, Ulaz was panting, his toes curling into the mattress. “You close already?” Thace teased, his eyes on Ulaz’s flushed face.

“Oh, shut up,” Ulaz gasped. “It's been a long time.”

Thace stroked him faster, and Ulaz came with a groan, his legs trembling. Thace continued to rub him through the aftershocks, propping himself on his arm to examine the mess painting the light fur on Ulaz’s stomach. Then he caught a glimpse of his cock in his mate’s hand, and he froze.

“Ulaz, I'm… I'm not hard?”

“I’m aware, dear.” 

When Thace didn't laugh, Ulaz opened his eyes, his smile fading when he saw distress. He sat up and put his arms around Thace’s shoulders, pulling him to his side. “What's wrong?”

“I-- This is so embarrassing,” Thace groaned, hiding his face in Ulaz’s chest. He could hear his mate’s heart pounding as Ulaz caught his breath. 

“There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's probably just stress... Or any of the meds you're on,” Ulaz said, stroking Thace’s hair. “It could be temporary, Thace.”

“Could isn't very comforting,” Thace grumbled. He started purring at Ulaz’s touch in spite of himself.

“You told me not to sugarcoat any of your, and I quote, ‘medical bullshit.’ But… You were enjoying yourself, right?”

“Yeah,” Thace sighed. “I couldn't even tell, honestly. I was close, too.”

“Did you want to fuck me tonight?” 

Thace laughed at the terminology and shook his head. He'd never been a big fan of penetration, and he doubted he'd have the stamina for more than one round. “I'm being ridiculous, aren't I…”

Ulaz leaned down to kiss Thace’s temple. “It's not ridiculous if it bothers you. Are you upset because it's another change?” 

“I guess. It's just another normal thing that I can't do anymore.”

“When has our life ever been ‘normal,’ Thace?” Ulaz asked, peppering his cheek in quick kisses until Thace laughed and pushed his head away. 

“Sorry for ruining the mood,” Thace said softly. He traced patterns on Ulaz’s bicep with his fingertips, feeling the firm muscles underneath his short lavender fur.

“It's okay. If you want to, we can try again...”

Thace nodded, and Ulaz leaned back against the pillows and patted the space between his legs. Thace sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Ulaz’s. He turned his head to kiss Ulaz’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Ulaz sighed contentedly and groped Thace’s chest. Thace shuddered as Ulaz rubbed circles around a nipple with his thumb. He reached up to pull Ulaz’s head down, and Ulaz let out a rumbling chuckle at the insistent way Thace kissed him. Thace kept his fingers buried in the hair at the base of Ulaz’s neck while his other hand grabbed a fistful of the sheets. 

Thace melted into Ulaz’s embrace as one of his hands travelled lower, stroking the hair on his inner thighs. His breath hitched at Ulaz’s initial soft touches on his cock, turning into a moan as the strokes became more firm. He felt the vibrations of Ulaz’s deep pur, and he grinned against his lips. The sound soothed his anxiety that Ulaz might not be enjoying himself. 

Thace closed his eyes and got lost in kissing his mate, trying to relax and let the pleasure build. He bucked his hips into Ulaz’s hand with a needy whine. Ulaz laughed and kissed him harder, teeth dragging over his bottom lip. 

Thace’s moans grew louder, and Ulaz increased his pace until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. His whole body shook as he came in weak spurts over Ulaz’s fist. His legs snapped shut as Ulaz kept touching him through the aftershocks, which made them both laugh. Ulaz pulled his hand away and broke the kiss to lick his fingers clean.

Thace let his head fall back on Ulaz’s shoulder as he gasped for breath. Ulaz grinned at his lover’s blissed out expression and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Satisfied?” Ulaz asked.

Thace nodded and pulled Ulaz down to press their foreheads together. “Very.” 

Ulaz shifted, wrinkling his nose when he realized the mess on his stomach had been smeared on Thace’s back. If they didn't move soon, they'd regret it. “Ugh, we need another bath.”

Thace grumbled and made no move to get up. Ulaz chuckled and leaned forwards to get his arm under Thace’s knees. Thace laughed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Ulaz’s neck, and he leaned into his chest as his mate carried him to the bathroom. 

Soon two of them lounged in the tub, Thace resting his head on Ulaz’s shoulder as he lay curled against his side. He blinked slowly at his mate, feeling content and drowsy in the warm water. 

Ulaz leaned in to kiss him, their lips brushing together slowly. Thace broke the kiss to catch his breath, and Ulaz rested his chin on top of his head. Their purrs echoed off the tiled walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [Tumblr ](https://punkshiro.tumblr.com/).


End file.
